Team Friendship's Adventures of DuckTales (2017)
Team Friendship's Adventures of DuckTales (2017) is another Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Disney crossover TV series. Plot After not speaking to each other for ten years, Scrooge McDuck is reunited with his nephew Donald Duck after he asks him to babysit his three nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, for the day. The presence of the newcomers rekindles Scrooge's sense of adventure, leading the group to go on many new treasure-hunting expeditions. In the first season, the nephews (mainly Dewey) and their new friend Webby seek the truth behind their uncles' strained relationship and the unexplained disappearance of Huey, Dewey, and Louie's mother and Donald's twin sister, Della Duck, all while the sorceress Magica De Spell manipulates events to facilitate her resurrection. In the second season, Louie tries to start up his own multi-million dollar business in the hopes of following Scrooge's footsteps, while he and his rival Flintheart Glomgold compete to make the most money within the year; with ownership of both their companies at stake. Della's also reunited with her family following her escape from the Moon and adapts to her newfound motherhood, unaware that a "friend" she had made on the moon used her to launch an impending Moonlander invasion. Once the invasion is foiled, the evil organization F.O.W.L. begin their plans to dispose of Scrooge and his family. Trivia * are guest starring in this TV series. * of , will be in episode 2 and throughout the series. * are guest starring in "The Shadow War," and Season 2, and through the rest of the series. * are working for some of the villains in this TV series. Episode list Season 1 # Daytrip of Doom! Valley (sung by Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, ) # The Great Dime Chase! # The Beagle Birthday Massacre! [ (sung by Webby and Lena De Spell)] # Terror of the Terra-firmians! # The House of the Lucky Gander! # The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! # The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! # The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! # The Spear of Selene! # Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! [ (sung by Launchpad McQuack and Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera)] # The Missing Links of Moorshire! # McMystery at McDuck McManor! [ (sung by Pinkie Pie, Huey, Dewey, Louie, )] # JAW$! # The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! [ (sung by Goldie O'Gilt and Scrooge McDuck)] # Day of the Only Child! [ (sung by Doofus Drake)] # From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! (sung by Webby and Scrooge McDuck) # Who is Gizmoduck?! in the Wings (sung by Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera), The Hero You Could to Be (sung by Mark Beaks) and Waiting in the Wings reprise (sung by Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Spike the Dragon and Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gizmoduck) # The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! Like Me (sung by Magica De Spell and Lena De Spell) # Sky Pirates...in the Sky! Pirates (sung by ) and Sky Pirates reprise (sung by ) # The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! and Son (sung by Discord, with one line each sung by Fergus McDuck and Scrooge McDuck) # The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! One of Us (sung by all heroes, ) Season 2 # The Most Dangerous Game...Night! # The Depths of Cousin Fethry! [ (sung by Fethry)] # The Ballad of Duke Baloney! # The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! Three Caballeros (sung by Panchito, Jose Carioca and Donald Duck) # Storkules in Duckburg! # Last Christmas! (musical episode) Time Is Here Once Again (sung by full company sans Scrooge McDuck), (sung by Scrooge McDuck and Ghosts of Past and Present), The Seeds of the Past [Part 1 only (sung by Applejack and Sheriff Callie), (sung by Scrooge McDuck), (sung by Dewey, Young Donald and Young Della), We'll All Be Together For Christmas (sung by Twilight Sparkle) and Christmas Time Is Here Once Again (Reprise) (sung by full company)] # What Ever Happened to Della Duck?! Moon Lullaby (sung by Della Duck) # Treasure of the Found Lamp! is the Best Policy (sung by Applejack and Scrooge McDuck) # The Outlaw Scrooge McDuck! # The 87 Cent Solution! to the End (sung by Fuli, Beshte, Kion, Bunga, Ono, Makini, Anga and rest of heroes [sans )] # The Golden Spear! # Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! Best Mom I Can Be and its reprise (sung by Della Duck) # Raiders of the Doomsday Vault! Out (sung by Dewey and Della Duck) and The Spectrum Song (sung by Ludwig Von Drake) # Friendship Hates Magic! [ (sung by Violet Sabrewing, Webby and Lena De Spell)] # The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee! the Same Pride (sung by Gandra Dee and Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera) # The Duck Knight Returns! Hero (sung by the new Darkwing [Drake Mallard)] # What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?! [ (sung by Dewey, Webby, )] # Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake! # A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! Magica in Me (sung by Lena De Spell) # The Golden Armory of Cornelius Coot! the Glorious Now (sung by Webby and Elena) # Timephoon! [ (sung by Louie)] # GlomTales! Way to Be Bad (sung by ) and (sung by all heroes) # The Richest Duck in the World! Richest Duck in the World (sung by Scrooge McDuck and Louie) Season 3 Category:TV Series